Poor Pepper
by PercyJacksonLover14
Summary: Sickness comes to everyone but what will Tony do to help his little redhead? Request by Isaknuna! :)


**Hey guys! This is a request that Isaknuna wanted! So yes this is for you my friend! **

** Oh and if you guys still have requests, I am willing to write for y'all! Okay… Here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a THING!**

"Hey Rhodey?" Tony asked looking around the hallway. "Have you seen Pepper? She hasn't picked up my calls or my messages!" Rhodey closed his locker and turned towards Tony, a smirk playing on his lips.

"Oh well… Tony you might not want to hear this." He poured a devastating tone into his words. Tony's face fell and it paled. He grabbed Rhodey's shoulders and shook hard. Rhodey's head snapped back and forth as he shouted for Tony to stop.

"I WAS KIDDING! TONY! TONY STOP! Listen… Pepper is sick that's all. She has you can say a fever and cold. Look, just don't fret, she should be fine." Tony's tense shoulder's eased as he took in a deep breath. Then his eyes started to twinkle in a mischievous manner. He shot Rhodey with a smirk.

"Oh no. NO. NO. NO! You are not going home to take care of Pepper on a school day." Tony looked shocked and totally stunned.

"I'm just surprised that you figured that out. But Rhodey… you can't stop me." Tony ran to each one of his classes and grabbed the homework he had as well as Pepper's. As he finished up with the collection he walked out the door of Tomorrow Academy, with Rhodey shouting, "Don't expect me to cover for you!" But Tony knew Rhodey well enough.

Pepper was absolutely devastated. A stupid cold, a stupid fever, a stupid cough, and a stupid EVERYTHING! She'd rather be in school, wait what? She couldn't believe that she said that! But unfortunately, Pepper was telling the truth. She'd rather be with Tony today. "This is totally not my day. I hate today. I HATE IT!" She shouted. Her father left for a mission about 2 days ago, so he has no idea that she was sick.

Suddenly there were 3 knocks on the door. Moaning and groaning, Pepper painfully got up out of her bed and grabbed a tissue. "COMING!" She shouted, and then coughed. Pepper blew her nose and swung open the door, her tissue fell to the ground. "Tony…" She said.

"Hey Pepper. I… are you about to…? WHOA!" Tony quickly leapt forward and caught the passed out girl. He gently shook her, but Pepper was out cold. Tony swept her off her feet, and kicked the door closed behind him. He carried Pepper into her room and gently laid her down, and draped a blanket over her pale body.

"Well that was totally unexpected." But Tony wasn't about to give up. He planned to do something and he was about to do it. "I hope my cooking skills are still with me." He murmured.

Pepper finally woke after about an hour and her nose was overwhelmed with a delicious fragrance. It reminded her of her mother's chicken noodle soup that she used to make, and Pepper was in the brink of tears. "Mom?" She called out hoarsely. It was too good to be true, since her mother was dead, but it was still a try and get effort.

"Well, I'm not your mom, but I do cook like one." Tony said walking in. He was wearing an apron, which was smeared with liquids and colors. Tony set down the bowl and slipped off his apron. He sat down at the edge of her bed and smiled down at her.

"Thank you so much Tony. You shouldn't have skipped school for this Tony." She coughed and snatched up another tissue.

"Oh Pepper. It's fine, just want you to get better." He teased. "Here I made you a chicken noodle soup. I heard that you liked it too." Pepper nodded and eagerly reached for the bowl. Tony handed it to her and watched her slurp up spoon by spoon.

"Tony… it's delicious. It's so good! It… it reminds me of my… my mom." She sniffled and forced herself to hold back tears. Tony saw her face and reached down to give her a hug.

"You might get sick Tony." Pepper whispered into his hair.

"Well I don't care Pepper." He whispered back. The whole day was spent with just the two teens. They did homework together, had some fun (no not that fun), and finally had dinner. Tony didn't want to leave Pepper; she was sick and also beautiful. She was the girl he has been looking for and all he cared about was making her happy.

"Bye Tony." Pepper said waving him goodbye. She felt like a million bucks because today was all about her. Deep in her heart, Pepper didn't want him to leave. As she watched him leave, she was about to close the door but someone's foot stopped it. A pair of lips came down on hers and pulled away just as quickly.

"Goodnight Pepper." And Tony left. That night Pepper felt so much better that night and when she checked her temperature, she was cured! A miracle was thrown at her and she was cured.

The next day she was back at school and happier than ever. "Pepper?" Rhodey was shocked to see her back already. "Well I am happy to see you again!"

"I'm happy to be here!" Pepper slipped Rhodey with a hug but her thoughts were on someone else. "Rhodey where's Tony?" Rhodey bit his lip and smiled instead.

"Well your little moment last night kind of brought Tony down into his bed."

"Rhodey… less English, more sense!" Pepper spat.

"Tony's sick." Pepper blushed thinking of the moment those two had together last night. Then the same twinkle that Tony had glittered in Pepper's eyes.

"Here we go again." Rhodey said as he watched Pepper run off towards the entrance. But at the moment he finally was glad that Pepper and Tony finally realized their true feelings for each other.

**Isaknuna please tell me that this is what you wanted! I added the Pepperoni twist because it made sense at the moment and then the sick Pepper and the help of Tony! I didn't add a whole chunk of the Tony sickness because I wanted it more focused on Pepper! **

** Review if you want! Thanks! **


End file.
